Hogun (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanaheim | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Vanaheim | Creators = | First = | Death = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) One of Asgard's heroic Warriors Three, Hogun journeyed with Thor, Sif, Loki, and fellow Warriors Three Volstagg and Fandral to Jotunheim seeking revenge for a Frost Giant invasion of Asgard's weapons vault. In Jotunheim, Jotun King Laufey insinuated that there were traitors in Asgard and offered Thor and his allies the opportunity to leave, but a Giant's pointed insult angered Thor into combat. The Asgardians were soon overwhelmed and had to be rescued by an angry Odin, with Laufey declaring war with Asgard. After Thor was banished to Earth by Odin for his arrogance, Thor's friends learned that Loki had notified Odin of their plans; most were grateful his message reached Odin in time to save them. Hogun was suspicious, however, thinking Loki might be the traitor of whom Laufey had spoken. Unaware that Odin had fallen into his rejuvenating Odinsleep, the group approached the throne to ask mercy for Thor, only to find Loki had become king in his father's absence. Unhappy with the situation, Hogun and his companions conspired to journey to Earth to retrieve Thor. They were surprised when Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost bridge that enabled travel throughout the Nine Realms, allowed them to pass unhindered. Although they found Thor, their reunion with their estranged friend was cut short by the Destroyer, a phenomenally powerful weapon sent by Loki to kill them. The Warriors Three distracted the Destroyer while Sif attacked it from behind, and Thor and his mortal allies evacuated civilians from the area. Hogun watched as Thor sacrifice himself defeating the Destroyer, showing himself worthy of his power once more. Hogun, Thor, and the other Asgardian warriors returned to Asgard in time for Thor to vanquish Loki and stop his attempt to destroy Jotunheim. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Following the destruction of the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connected Asgard to the Nine Realms, Hogun and the Warriors Three aided Thor and the Asgardian armies in maintaining peace among the realms, often resorting to warfare to accomplish that goal. They also fought to slow the progression toward Ragnarok, the prophesied twilight of the gods of Asgardian legend. When marauders threatened Vanaheim, Hogun's homeworld, he assisted Sif and Asgardian forces in battling them. After Thor's timely arrival and defeat of the marauder's massive stone warrior, the invaders surrendered. Later, at Thor's friendly urging, Hogun remained in Vanaheim to be with his people. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }}